How much longer can I hide the truth?
by lutefa
Summary: K well this is a Artemis/Holly and well she has been sorta hiding her feelings for him for a long time it may stink now but it'll get better.Also it's rated PG13 because my language mat slip.
1. Default Chapter

ok well this may stink but please give it a shot.and no flames please because it only wastes my time and yours,plus there isn't really a aim i just know that it's going to be a Holly/Artemis story.well the begining may go fast and be boring but it'll get better!Also i'm gonna tell ya i'm a real busy person so it may be a couple of days between chapters well on with the story!(Warning,it may have spoilers,sorry!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holly sat in bed staring at the celing drifting off into thought about the fact that only a couple of days ago Artemis Fowl had been mind wiped and now probably couldn't even rember the fact that she existed.She stood up and blew a piece of auburn hair out of her face.She pulled her hair back into a pony tail,she wondered if she'd ever see him again.Ohwell on to the problem at hand hand,a bunch of goblins had attached police plaza and she just had to be the lucky one one call.She pulled on her uniform,pushed on her helmet and reluctantly set off.  
  
  
  
Lucky her she was stuck with and idiot named Chix Verble.Apparently everyone else had checked out so it was just them against a bunch of goblins.A bunch of burns and a unconsious Chix later Holly had flopped down on the couch and watched as the blue sparks healed her wounds.She would have to complete the ritual soon and she knew all too well what would happen if she didn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok that was short but that's all i can do until i finish the third book. 


	2. Chapter2

thanx to all good reveiwers and i know my story stinks but hey i can post as i wish and to the masked avenger what do you do go aroung insulting people?cause every time i see you your insulting peoples stories and thanx for the spelling correction on verbil.  
  
and i can make Holly's hair however i want and how do you know she has a buzz cut?it don't say nothin.  
  
DISCLAIMER:nothins mine cept some kids at his school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SHORT!""GET IN HERE!"Yelled Commander Root.  
  
"Ugghh"she moaned,Holly walked sluggishly in and flopped down into a chair proparing for what was going to happen next.  
  
"Why me"she thought".This wasn't her day was it?"  
  
"YOUR LATE!"He roared!\par  
  
"So you've noticed"she thought she thought but actually said it put loud.\par  
  
root turned purple."SHORT!"  
  
After getting scolded over what seamed like a bizzilion and 1 times she walked out to be greeted by an idiot named Chix Verble.  
  
"Wuzzup hot stuff?"He said heartily.\par  
  
"Please leave me alone"She moaned."I'm not in the best of moods so if you know what's best you'll leave."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Artemis pulled on his clothing and prepared for another,typical,boring day at school.Once he had finished he went downstairs for breakfast.Juliet had fixed up pancakes and toast.  
  
Artemis had switched schools because he had gotten tired of the other one.He decided to try a public one.He refusedt o ride the bus so Butler ended up driving him there.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
short i know but ohwell 


	3. Chapter 3

ok thanx to all of my reveiwers who actually liked my story and for those who don't like as i've said befor(or atleast i think i've said it)please keep your coments to yourself unless you can explain what is wrong so i can improve it and sorry i didn't notice the crew cut well i'll just say it grew so now it is just below her shoulder blades.also i will be introducing some new characters too and if i have mispellings well just leave it be cause i ain't goin to change no matter how much I sound like a hick!  
  
a/n.if i can't think of a chappy but need to post a authors note it will be in the reveiws.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*WITH HOLLY*~*  
  
Holly sat at one of the tables in the lobby listening to Verbil(i hate him too so that's what i call him)babbling on about something.Holly got up."Where are ya goin?"Asked Verbil  
  
"Restroom,"she lied.  
  
But the first thing she did was go off to find Foaly,she hadn't talked to him in awhile.  
  
As she walked in the OPs room she saw Foaly with a bunch of bolts between his teeth as he crawled out from beneath a new invention(i dunno if a centaur can crawl but ohwell)  
  
"Hey Holly!"He said after he had put the bolts on.  
  
"Whatcha been up to?"She said looking at the rather odd contraption.  
  
"Well i've been inventing a new type of shuttle,this thing can go at super high speeds,shied itself,loaded with new weapons,and practically indestructable!"he said as he looked it over.  
  
"Sounds good but does it happen to be in the centauren language like the last batch of weapons you invented?"She asked slyly  
  
"NO!Well I don't think it is anyhow."He said   
  
"Check again pony-boy."she said in a mater-of-factly-i-knew-and-u-didn't tone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok that's all i had time for but i'll write soon 


End file.
